wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kusanagi's Ragnarok (Episode)
Kusanagi's Ragnarok (草薙のラグナロク, Kusanagi no ragunaroku) is the Episode from Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki (Anime Series). Summary Every millennium, Dark Aura will come to the Kamigakure would choose a Shinobi King or a Shinobi Queen to rule the Land of Heaven Tail. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a shinobi as well as civilians were a mere 30 years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was the slaughter of countless conscripted Children's Parents. At some Point, Dark Aura chose Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko, the Members of the Gekko Family as King and Queen of Shinobi to end the wars plaguing the lands. Plot Locating Kusanagi' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Paul Gekko is the first to reach his Father's grave. As Paul stands before the grave, his Biometal, Model O suddenly glows, Paul Gekko approaches the grave and asks His Father to lend him the power to protect his Friends, saying that he loves his guild. Hearing His Son's words, Kusanagi somehow telepathically comforts Paul and lends him the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Ice Make: Shell Summoning. Seeing the group, He then leads the group to the Stone Monument and the Creature frozen in Ice engraved by Founder of Heaven Tail. Deliora stands frozen before Gray and the others. Lucy Heartfilia speculates that maybe the curse and Deliora’s presence are related, and Gray agrees. Paul Gekko and the other Incarnations and Kusanagi Gekko then comes out hiding, and refers the masked figure to Unagi Hyūga or simply, Lyon Vastia. Paul and the other Incarnations talked about the History of Magic to Unagi for his actions, and they argue. His subordinates part on Unagi’s orders, and when Natsu tried to follow them, Lyon uses Ice-Make: Diamond Cage on him. Gray orders Happy to grab Lucy and leave, and he concurs. He is heart broken by what he did to Natsu, but ultimately thinks of the Villagers, and Lucy cheers him up by saying that nothing will happen to his friend. Meanwhile, Gray kicks Natsu down the mountain, in order to remove him from Lyon’s range of Magic. Paul Gekko and the Gang realises the Legacy of Ur and Kusanagi, Lyon unmasks himself and shuts Gray up by saying that he was the one who killed Ur. Concurrently the battle between Lyon, Paul Gekko and Gray truly starts, and after fighting for sometime both Paul and Lyon were a tie to the Finishing Blows on Gray. Paul Gekko's Image of the Ten Tails was summoned to destroy Paul Gekko was rescued by Erza, her counterpart, Lucy and Gray Fullbuster. Paul Gekko uses the XYZ Flower Cannon to destroy the Temple which can used to revive Deliora, but Natsu punches him out of it. Gray insists that he be the one to take care of Lyon even at the cost of his life, but Natsu criticizes this as running away from the problem. However, their argument is cut short as the temple begins to shake. Gray apologized for not stating this earlier because he promised Ur that he would tell him she was dead. In response, Lyon stabs Gray and tells him he knew all along and that it isn't Ur anymore, just scraps of ice. Paul Gekko uses the Chimeratech Overdragon and Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Malefic Truth Dragon during a rematch. His Fortress Dragon overpowers Lyon with the Super Sonic Screech. However, Lyon uses Magic by casting Ice-Make: Snow Dragon and hitting Gray on his wounds again but was consumed by Malefic Truth Dragon. Gray then uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon to finish Lyon off. As he does, a cacophonic noise fills the air. Deliora is free, and Gray’s only choice of defeating it is through Iced Shell. Meanwhile, Erza defeats Toby at the peak, who claims that they are too late as Deliora is completely free. Gray Fullbuster, now facing Deliora, meets Natsu who wants to kill it. Lyon Vastia interrupts while crawling near them and announces that he will kill Deliora. He is reminded of the first time he looked for Ur and about the time when she scolded him for asking why she accepted Gray. This makes him stand up, but Gray knocks him out. Paul Gekko summons the King Granel Meklord and charging at Deliora before it attacks. When Deliora attacks King Granel Meklord, King Granel Meklord known to us a Magical Force Field and Deliora crumbles to pieces because Kusanagi had been slowly sealing Deliora's Life Force and what they saw were Deliora's final moments before sealing it away. Finally, the Demon of Destruction is no more. Kusanagi, who is Spirit was revived in Human Form, joins the Guild of Heaven Tail, happy that the guild became a happy one Casts *Tomoaki Maeno as Kusanagi Gekko *Nozomi Yamamoto as Yulia *Chiwa Saitō as Laura Gekko *Paul Anthony Dy as Paul Gekko, Gray Fullbuster, Ancient Erza Scarlet and Natsu *Matthew Mercer as Yamata no Orochi Category:Episodes